underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas's Coven
Thomas’s Coven is a Coven of Vampires led by Thomas. The Coven is located in an old, run down cave-like area underground that is used as a hideout for the Vampires. History After the Purges, Vampires and Lycans alike had to hide from the humans who sought to exterminate them. The Vampires took up residence underground, away from human eyes. ''Underworld: Awakening'' Twelve years after the Purges, a bioengineering corporation lost control of two of its subjects, a Vampire Death Dealer named Selene and her Hybrid daughter, Eve. Selene and Eve were brought to the Coven by Thomas's son, David, after Eve was attacked by a Lycan. Eve was tended to by Olivia, a Vampire doctor residing within the Coven. Selene and Eve were temporarily allowed to stay, though Thomas made it very clear that he blamed Selene for the current state of the Vampire species. Only a few hours later, Jacob Lane, director of Antigen, discovered the location of the Coven and sent his son to procure Eve, whose organs were to be used to cure the Lycans' fatal allergy to silver. The Lycans stormed the Coven, fatally injuring David. To keep the remaining Vampires alive, Thomas handed Eve over to the Lycans. Before leaving to find her daughter, Selene revived David with her blood, which contained the Corvinus Strain from drinking the blood of Alexander Corvinus. Nothing more was seen of the Coven, although David later aided Selene in slaughtering the Lycans at Antigen Headquarters. Underworld: Blood Wars Thomas joined the Eastern Coven after the Western Coven, his previous residence, was “utterly destroyed.” Since Thomas was at the Western Coven in between films, either Thomas’s Coven was the same as the Western Coven, or Thomas’s Coven was probably disbanded or destroyed after the events of Underworld: Awakening. Rooms Thomas's Coven is located underground, outside the city just below a hydroelectric dam. Giving its considerable size and architecture, it must had been constructed prior of the Purges, the reasons for why it was build or who build it, however, is unclear. It could possibly have been a warehouse, used for the Vampire's general storage, or perhaps an ancient, abandoned Vampire Safe House or simply made as a safety measure in the event of an attack or incident with their previous home. The entrance is poorly hidden by a few sacks and a wooden trap door. Beneath there is a ancient looking paved manhole which leads further underground. The manhole has a runic design and requires a round keystone to open, as well a combination lock. It's unknown if the lock can be closed from the inside or how many keystones existed. Inside, the place seems to be in a precarious state, with a lot of dust, humidity and several gutters and watering holes. Some walls seem to be cracking and others have moss growing in it. They seem to use very little electricity, which is likely provided by the dam. The Coven stood in stark contrast to the decadent Covens of old; it was bare, run-down, and lacking any amenities. The decoration is very likely brought from their old homes, such as drapes, blankets, cutlery and books to make the ambient slightly more comfortable. Some items from the Old World Coven were spread throughout Thomas's Coven, including Soren's silver whips, Viktor's jacket, and a Death Dealer uniform which reminded the Coven members of their proud past. Rotundas The rotundas are big circular rooms inside the Coven. This is where most of the Coven members gather and mingle. Some possibly even slept here, seeing how there isn't many rooms for everyone. It also has stairs, benches and great columns made of concrete. Wooden ladders lean against the bookshelves to facilitate their access. Metal pots filled with candles help light up the room. One of the rotundas has a small stone table, in the middle of the room, with an unknown insignia on it. Both rotundas seem to connect each other through curved corridors. Small wooden bridges were constructed just above the ditches that circulate the rooms. Living Quarters The living quarters are smaller rooms with small beds that could double as couches. The rooms are lit by candelabras and have rugs on the floors as well the owner's decorations. There was also "freezing" cavities on the rock walls, where they could store some blood sacks, however, it's unknown if was a natural cooling or if it required electricity to function. Corridors The Coven possesses many corridors and entrances. There are many objects scattered on them, such as weapons, armour relics and chests. There are also stairs, some were placed, and they lead to a second floor. Armory Despite having many weapons spread throughout the Coven, one room was still reserved for their main arsenal. Its likely located close or in the middle of the lair, since these Vampires were expecting an attack by the human forces and needed easy access to their weaponry. The entire place is filled with firearms, explosives and ammunition both regular and silver. Even the candles chandelier was turned into a weapon's rack, which Vampires from both floors could lower or bring it up while quickly arming themselves. Shelter Although it was never showed, the Shelter is where the non-combatants stayed during an incursion. It was likely well hidden and more fortified if compared with the rest of the Coven. This is where Thomas and some Vampires remained during the Lycans' attack. Known Members * Thomas (Coven Leader) * David (formerly) * Olivia (Doctor) Trivia * Judy Loe, mother to actress Kate Beckinsale, portrays a Vampire in the Coven. * It is unknown if Thomas's Coven is the same as the Western Coven. Gallery es:Círculo de Thomas fr:Assemblée de Thomas Category:Mythology Category:Covens Category:Locations Category:Awakening locations